In the End
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Episode Tag: Hello Cruel World. After the events from "the Rapture" the Novak family moves to Sioux Falls, and in the process Claire is put in the crosshairs of the Leviathan. Rated T for violence, blood and gore, not to mention death. Back story inside.


**a/n: Episode Tag: Hello Cruel World. Some mention of season 4 episode "The Rapture".**

**Back Story: After what happened in the episode "Rapture" Amelia and Claire move from **_**Pontiac, Illinois**_** to **_**Sioux Falls**_** (the town that Bobby lives in) unknowingly. While taking a shower after her soccer practice, a thing of black liquid shoots from the shower head and Claire is taken over by one of the Leviathans. **

* * *

><p><strong>In the Endf<strong>

After coming back home from Soccer practice, Claire Novak always took a shower first. She herself didn't mind being a little dirty and sweaty for a little while, but ever since what had happened two years before, Amelia was all about appearances. So the fifteen year-old did as she was instructed and took a shower when she got home from practice, kept her grades well above in the A's, made sure never to get into trouble and joined as many extra-curricular activities as the school would allow. Claire didn't want to have another episode of what happened a year before when she refused to abide by her mother's rules—which involved getting screamed at, grounded and actually getting _slapped_.

Claire hated to be around Amelia now, despite the fact that the teen knew that after what had happened, anyone would change. But she couldn't seem to help the fact, so Claire joined the clubs so that she would be able to spend as less time as she possibly could around the house. And when those were over with for the day, she'd call and tell her mom that she was hanging out with friends when she was actually in the Library doing research.

She couldn't help it, but ever since her father had come back that day and she was taken as a Vessel by the Angel Castiel, Claire had all but become obsessed with that of the Supernatural. She couldn't help that fact, and she didn't mind it either; her perspective on life and the world had changed that day—and whether it was for better or the worst, she had yet to find out. She kept the fact hidden though, because she wasn't sure how her mother would react if she had found out.

So when Claire had gotten home from school that day, she didn't go into the kitchen to say hello to Amelia who was cooking dinner, or got to her room to change before doing her math homework; she went straight to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, stripped off her uniform and turned on the shower faucet. The showerhead sputtered for a moment before a constant stream of nearly hot water came.

She stepped under the hot spray, wetting her hair. After scrubbing it clean she lathered the soap and scrubbed her body clean, before just standing there, her face up towards the spray, her eyes closed. The showerhead started to sputter again and Claire furrowed her brows_; it had never done this before_.

She opened her eyes just as the water stopped coming completely; she gave a pause to just stare at before reaching out for the knob. But before she could reach it the shower head gave another sputter, but instead of water coming out, a black sludge-like situation blasted into her face; spraying her face and covering her chest. A disgusted expression just barely crossed her face before the black liquid was absorbed into her skin and she was forcefully and painfully shoved from her own body.

Claire was totally confused and in shock as she watched as her body stepped from the shower and slipped on her uniform, still wet from the shower. Claire looked down at herself and found that she was also once again clad in her Soccer uniform. It was like she was a ghost and something was controlling her body.

Her body turned towards her, a cruel and hungry look on its face. "I'm hungry." it said, "How about you?"

Claire looked at it in horror as images flashed through her own mind, images that weren't her's. They were horrible; full of dark red blood that seemed to cover everything, torn flesh that was devoured and an appetite that seemed never ending in its hunger for flesh. And with those images came a name for the creature that had taken over her body and pushed it her from it in the process; _Leviathan_.

The monster turned from her, and walked through the door. Claire could only stand there, her blood frozen cold; but it didn't matter whether or not Claire wanted to follow it because the Leviathan only got about ten feet before Claire was pulled towards it. It was as if she was on a leash and the Leviathan was pulling her along. She wasn't even touching the ground, but was a few inches off it and as she was dragged along, too much in shock to properly react to the fact that she was pulled through a section of the wall and down the stairs without even falling.

"_Mom_!" Claire screamed out as she realized what the Leviathan was on about as they entered the kitchen.

Amelia didn't hear her call and had no idea that it wasn't really Claire when she turned from the stove.

"Claire!" Amelia scolded, "I thought I told you to take a shower and change your clothes before dinner."

The Leviathan cocked its head ever so slightly as it stared at Amelia. "I'm hungry,"

Amelia narrowed her eyes as she looked at "Claire". "You will eat no such thing until you change from those filthy clothes." she turned her back on them.

Claire watched in horror as the Leviathan took a few steps more towards Amelia, and reached forward as if to stop it but it was no use; she had no effect whatsoever.

"I'm hungry," the Leviathan repeated. "Amelia."

Amelia's back went stiff as she spun around, her face hard with burning anger, her hand raised to slap "Claire". The Leviathan's hand snapped up and grabbed Amelia's wrist, stopping the slap.

"Claire!" Amelia exclaimed in shock, trying to tug her hand away but the Leviathan tightened its grip. "Claire Rose Novak, you let go of my hand this instant."

The Leviathan didn't and instead tightened its grip even further; a wince crossed Amelia's face and Claire could hear the grinding of the bones.

"I'm so hungry," the monster moaned and Amelia's eyes widened in horror as "Claire" titled its head upward and opened its mouth wide, letting out an inhuman roar.

Amelia let out a scream and so did Claire as the Leviathan's head tilted down again and its teeth sunk into the flesh of her arm. Blood spurted everywhere as the Leviathan tore a chunk of her flesh off and gobbled it down as if it were a piece of chicken skin. It let go of her hand and liked its lips with such relish as Amelia stumbled back toward the counter, knocking the frying pan from the stove in the process. The woman clutched her bleeding wrist to her chest, tear running down her cheeks as she looked at her "daughter" with blank eyes full of horror. The Leviathan stepped towards her, not even noticing or caring as it stepped through the hot grease on the floor, grabbing the knife that lay on the cutting board from the island in the process.

"So hungry," it said like a crazed person.

Amelia was frozen as the Leviathan arced the knife downward at her, it slicing across her chest. Blood blossomed from the wound and this time she let out another scream as the Leviathan jump at her. Its teeth tore through her flesh and Claire found herself screaming helplessly along with her mother as the monster that controlled her body slowly ate the flesh from her mother's body.

Finally, the Leviathan stood back up and Claire tried to tear her age away from her mother but couldn't seem to, despite the current appearance that she had. It was as sick and as terrible as all of the images that kept flashing in her mind from the monster. She was covered in dark blood, chunks of flesh from parts of her body were missing, her stomach and chest were torn, exposing her ribs, her organs were gone and her heart devoured.

The Leviathan grinned at Claire, Amelia's blood covering its chin and hands; Claire felt a shudder of disgust go through as she tried to take a step back but the invisible leash around her prevented it. It was horrible to see herself look like that even though Claire knew that it was just her body; but no research would have prepared her for this. The Leviathan stepped towards her, staring her in the eyes and freezing her in place.

Its hand reach up towards her face and it made to caress her cheek. Claire thought that it wouldn't be possible, seeing as she could go through walls and she wasn't even touching the floor, but the Leviathan did touch her. It caressed her cheek as if she were real again, Claire let out a silent whimper as she felt the contact. The Leviathan left its hand there as it spoke.

"The boss is going to just love you," it purred, its thumb tracing her cheek bone and leaving a smear of Amelia blood in the process.

Panic raced through Claire's mind as an image of Castiel flashed through her mind at the mention of the Leviathan boss. The Angel had been taken over by one of these monsters too? If that was the case then this was way worse than the teen could have imagined. An unwanted tear escaped her eye and traveled down Claire's cheek, only to be stopped by the Leviathan's thumb. The Leviathan stared at it for a long moment before it removed its hand from Claire's cheek, and brought the thumb up to its lips. The monster's eyes slipped closed but for a moment as it sucked Claire's tear from its thumb, a content look flashing across its face before the expression settled on maniacal.

"You taste so delicious." it told her matter of fact, and a chill traveled through the fifteen year-old.

Claire could only stare as more images flashed through her mind of the Leviathan's previous "meals", among them was Amelia. It sickened her, but she couldn't get away—not with this monster controlling her body and not with the invisible leash that bound them. Her hands clenched at her side in her anger, frustration and overall fear.

The Leviathan grinned at her, its teeth covered in blood and it savored the fresh flesh still between its teeth. "I'm still hungry," it told Claire as if they were best friends now and slung an arm around her shoulder, "I think were should go a little fancy this time."

A shiver of horror traveled throughout Claire as the images of the Winchester brothers appeared it her mind. This was just horrible, Claire now realized that there was more than just this Leviathan, and with just a group they could take out the Winchester and devour the whole world. They already had Castiel out of the picture, and if Claire might have been able to do something to help before, the chance was now gone. The Winchesters were the last line between world-chaos, and even as they had went against all of the odds before, this was a different story—before they had had an Angel in their pockets.

The Leviathan pulled Claire along through the front door, not even bothering to wash away the blood as a maniacal chitter left its lips. Soon, the world was going to be worse off than if the Apocalypse had happened—and there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>note: The new season is two episodes in and so far all you could do was hold on to your hats as you watched them. Castiel was taken over by the Leviathans, and its thought that Cas is gone—I'll be pissed if he is, but my prediction is that Cas is going to be back, just as he always somehow comes back. I hoped you liked this little twist of a fic, please review because it would be much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
